my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ōkami Hentai
Ōkami Hentai is a creepy U.A. student who is obsessed with boys. Her odd appearance makes it hard enough for her to get a date, but her personality ruins her chances entirely. Appearance Ōkami likes to show as much skin as is legal, much to Aizawa's chagrin. (her skin is mostly covered in fur anyway.) She has a light covering of fur across her entire body. Her hair is dark slate with a silver sheen, and she changes the style every day. Her eyes are ice-blue with slit pupils. Her costume consists of a light blue shirt that exposes her entire stomach and light blue short-shorts. Her costume is built to show as much skin as possible while still being legal, although she didn't go quite Momo Yao overboard. She is always sizing up one boy or another. Personality Ōkami is a creepy hero who rarely gets past a villain's body. She is known for having intense relationships that last maybe two weeks at best. She likes guys that come on too strong. However, there is another side to her - her perseverent side. She would do anything to save a friend or her fling of the week. She once climbed the side of a building to help a teammate and was a valued ally in the "calvary battle" at the Sports Festival because of her long stamina. She couldn't care less about her Quirk. She thinks it's cool and it makes her look "vixenish," but she doesn't love it or hate it. Abilities Overal Abilities: Due to her Quirk, Ōkami has enhanced strength, speed, and stamina. She can run a half-marathon and only be winded by the end. She is also very agile and finds weak points easily. She has enhanced hearing and smell as well. Cunning: Due to her wolf instincts, Ōkami knows how to set a trap, fight in a pack, give orders, take orders, and win a battle. She finds weak points more easily than most. Quirk Ōkami's Quirk is Wolf. She has fur across her body, wolf ears, and a wolf tail. Her hearing is intense - she can hear miles away and can hear very high frequencies. She can smell up to 2 miles away and can discern what she's smelling. She can communicate with canines as though they shared a language, but she's only proficient in the wolf dialect. She has very sharp teeth that can rip through prime rib like it's nothing. Her Quirk is heteromorphic, meaning it can't be erased. She was born looking like a wolf, a fact which scared the living daylights out of her mother. Weaknesses: Ōkami's Quirk is useless against ranged attackers, as she has no ranged attacks herself. She also has no defense against someone with a powerful Quirk, such as Bakugo or Shigaraki. She is very weak to gas Quirks due to her sense of smell, such as Midnight's or Possession's. Super Moves: *'Track Scent': Ōkami gets the scent of one creature and sniffs it periodically, such as with hair or blood. Eventually, she can catalog their scent, able to pick it up anywhere. Useful in villain tracking scenarios - no need for a homing device. *'Four Forme': Ōkami gets down on all fours and dashes toward her target like a wolf. Doing so makes her back hurt, but it gives her an intense speed boost. Stats Family Father Burigan Hentai's Quirk is Werewolf, which allowed him to temporarily transform into a lycanthrope. Ōkami's Quirk is a mutation of this. Burigan is a good father to his children, helping Ōkami and Koyōte train their canine Quirks. Mother Ginko Hentai is Ōkami's vain mother. Ginko fell in love with her husband's human form, so she was woefully unprepared when she gave birth to a canine. (Koyōte came first.) Ginko's Quirk is Silver - she can produce and manipulate liquid silver. She wanted one of her children to gain her Quirk, but Kitsune instead has ferrokinesis. Sisters Koyōte Hentai is Ōkami's older sister. Koyōte's Quirk is Coyote - it's essentially the same as Ōkami's Quirk, but she doesn't have as good senses and she can eat anything. Koyōte is calculating, rakish, and knows what she's doing when it comes to illegal stuff. She is currently a vigilante operating as Coywolf. Kitsune Hentai is Ōkami's younger sister. Kitsune is quiet and likes to read. She collects antique kimonos and foxlike Pokémon memorabilia. Her Quirk is Ferrokinesis - she can shape and mold existing metal at will, making her a master jewelry maker. Trivia *She likes long-distance running. *Her favorite foods are pork ribs and steak by the pound. *She doesn't mind raw food. *She hates black tea. *Her name means Wolf (Ōkami) and Pervert(ed). (Hentai) respectively. *She has a crush on Ketsueki Tsuki. Quotes "Yeah, come a ''little close-ah." - to some boy. "''I SMELL STEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!" - sprinting out of the building. "NO NO NO NOT THE MOON!" - having a nightmare. "Hmm...I smell Shigaraki." - testing for villains in the area. "You smell ''goooood."*licks lips*'' - to Himiko Toga. "''Oh, how ''wonderful." - just failed her Final Exam against Midnight.